


Reverent

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guts remembers that night, in the cave on a rainy and cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverent

**Author's Note:**

> Not done with the last chapter of "Breakthrough", mainly because I'm brainstorming that, a sequel fic (yes there will be a sequel!), and some good ol' PWP, all at the same time. So I'm just going to upload some past ficlets from my Tumblr account. Enjoy!

Guts remembered that night well. 

Casca laid in his lap: cold, hot, all at the same time. Her clammy skin clung to his, as if it knew that its life was on the line. She was unconscious and in a deep sleep, but Casca would instinctively curl closer to his body for warmth every so often. Through her breasts pressed against his own, Guts could feel the rhythm of her heart, which had steadied as the night progressed. For one moment, he would have sworn that their beats were in sync. 

He would tilt her head now and then, feeling her forehead to check on her wavering fever. Guts would also catch a glimpse of her lips, still bruised from his earlier resuscitation of her limp body, partially opened in sleep.

As far as he could recall, that was the first time he’d ever locked lips with a woman. It was hardly a kiss, though: her life was in danger after all.

Still, Guts couldn’t help but relish in the sweet feeling. Who would have imagined that a feeling so tender could have come from someone so rough, callous even? Amid the ongoing antagonism that they shared, Guts had forgotten that Casca was a woman - quite an attractive one at that. 

"Grif…fith…" she muttered, barely conscious. 

Guts had to laugh, if not with a little bit of contempt. This woman was truly crazy for Griffith, enamored with him even in dream. He wondered what she was dreaming about that involved him. Did he even have to guess?  _Want_  to guess?

Alas, her devotion to this man was something else, anything but callous. Not even Corkus’ blind admiration for the White Hawk could counter Casca’s. There was something about her reverence that remained distinctive from the rest of the Hawks’. It was something so true, pure and innocent even.

Guts wondered what it was. He had some idea, being reminded of a little boy eagerly following close behind a tall, platinum-haired brute. Still, Guts wanted to learn more about this she-mercenary, even if he was most likely the last man she would reveal herself to.  

That was if she survived the night.

He knew better though. Her stubbornness would pull her through the night; if not for her own sake, then for Griffith’s.

Guts saw it then, the evanescence of a smile appearing on those lips of hers. It was gone before he could settle his eyes on it, but Casca suddenly seemed relaxed in her state. Her body less tense, it was as if she melted into Guts’ embrace, perfectly molding into a form of oneness. That dream she shared with Griffith must have been a good one.

A curious desire settled on Guts: he wanted the feeling to last a little longer. It was a sensation that he never thought of before, but he knew that he would likely never experience it again, especially with a person such as Casca. So he held her a little more, until the harsh, dusk rain turned into a light, indigo shower. With the approaching sun allowing just enough sanctuary in darkness, Guts decided that it was time to let go and prepare for the long, difficult day ahead. Casca would not take kindly to this gesture when she woke anyway. 

As he lay Casca down on the bed he prepared for her, Guts brushed her bangs once more. Before he set out into the twilight, he looked back at the she-mercenary, this enigmatic woman who through all of her blatant hatred toward him, piqued his curiosity with that singular unifying force in their lives: a brilliant white hawk.

Guts remembered that night as it turned to morning, as he trudged through the snowy trail away from Wyndam. Once he was a good distance away, he turned back to look at the shrinking skyline with a single thought in mind:

_Do I still want that feeling of holding her again?_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit: part of my motivation for writing this fic was because awhile back, I had made a set of "Challenge Accepted" memes for Berserk, one of which showed this scene where Guts is thinking about not having a boner while holding a beautiful naked woman all night long.
> 
> Crude, but honestly: I think this scene was the moment that Guts probably realized that, despite how much he didn't like Casca at the time, he found her physically attractive. 
> 
> He probably felt embarrassed about it too.


End file.
